


A Bat And His Little Bird (Year One) VI: Autumn Ninja! :)

by BradyGirl_12



Series: A Bat And His Little Bird [6]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Autumn, Fluff, Gen, Gen Work, gen - Freeform, wee!Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 00:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21501952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: Bruce’s walk through the woods yields some interesting results. :)
Series: A Bat And His Little Bird [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/14164
Kudos: 19





	A Bat And His Little Bird (Year One) VI: Autumn Ninja! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Series Notes: While I love my slashy boys, I do love to write them early in their careers, when Dick is just Wee!Dick and even more adorable, if that’s possible! :) Also, Bruce teaches Dick a lot, but learns some things himself. Stories of their first year together will be gathered under this series title. The entire series can be found [here.](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/31948.html)  
> Warnings: None  
> Spoilers: None  
> Original DW/LJ Date Of Completion: September 24, 2019  
> Original DW/LJ Date Of Posting:  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original DW/LJ Word Count: 345  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.

Bruce walked through the woods, his shoes crunching on fallen leaves. Soft October sunlight streamed through the trees, illuminating the red, yellow and orange leaves surrounding him. There were still patches of green here and there, saucy hold-outs among the seasonal spectacle.

The sunlight was the butter-gold of autumn, pleasantly mild on this cool, crisp day. Bruce continued his stroll, watching the play of light on the dense leaves of the ancient maples, oaks, and sassafras trees that populated this section of his ancestral estate.

There was movement in the dense thickets, the scurry of small animal feet whispering over dry leaves. A crow cawed high overhead, a spray of leaves tumbling quietly down.

The light shifted as a breeze brought down a shower of leaves this time. Rustling noises caught his attention but there was nothing to be seen. Did that patch of shadows move by that giant oak tree? 

Bruce scanned the trees, searching with a clear-eyed gaze. A quiver of bushes alerted him and he stood still, waiting to see if anything emerged. Nothing.

The wind blew lightly through the copse of trees, Bruce crossing his arms. A gentle breeze cooled his skin and he smiled.

The colorful leaves moved and swayed gracefully. It was natural, a display of beauty that even Bruce could appreciate. He heard a far-off bird call as the smell of rich earth surrounded him. All of his senses were engaged as he stood quietly.

“Show yourself.”

There was a rustle of leaves and a blur of movement. Dick stood in front of him in full Robin costume with a huge smile.

Bruce allowed himself a small smile. “You passed.”

Dick’s eyes lit up and his promptly performed a cartwheel. Bruce nearly laughed.

“I passed the ninja test!”

Bruce nodded. He patted Dick’s shoulder.

“You’re ready for your first patrol.”

The time Dick performed a backflip and disappeared into the woods in the direction of home. With a fond shake of his head, Bruce headed back to the Manor and a night of patrol with his new partner.


End file.
